1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed fluid distribution systems, and more particularly to a fluid distribution system in which connections between components and fluid flow paths are formed in a common plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid distribution systems are used in a variety of applications, including the manufacture of semiconductor devices, the manufacture of pharmaceutical compounds, etc. In many of these applications, the size of the fluid distribution system can dramatically affect costs. For example, in the manufacture of semiconductor devices, it is typical for the fluid distribution system or certain portions thereof to be housed in an ultra clean environment, such as a clean room. Further, because many of the fluids used in the manufacture of semiconductors are toxic, highly reactive, or both, such fluid distribution systems frequently require specialized containment and venting equipment. For such systems, any decrease in the size of the fluid distribution system is advantageous.